1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for glass door, and more particularly to an adjustable automatic positioning hinge for a glass door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic positioning hinge for a glass door has too many elements, and the way to attach the conventional hinge to a doorframe is very complex. With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, the conventional hinge for a glass door comprises a base cover (80), a tram body (81), a support bearing (82), a pivot pin (83), a pivot body (84), a clamp block (86) and a cover plate (85). The tram body (81) has a top surface (not numbered), a bottom surface (not numbered) and a hollow cavity (not numbered) through the tram body (81). The hollow cavity is irregular in shape so making the hollow cavity is difficult. The base cover (80) is mounted on the top surface of the tram body (81). The pivot pin (83) and the support bearing (82) are mounted inside the tram body (81). The pivot pin (83) is inserted through the support bearing (82) and is mounted in the pivot body (84). The support bearing (82) is also mounted on the pivot body by pins (not shown) defined on the support bearing (82). The pins defined on the support bearing (82) are short, and after extensive use, the pins easily break. Furthermore, the pivot pin (83) has an enlarged head with two longitudinal detents and is mounted between two spring guides (87) to position the pivot pin (83). The spring guides (87) are often made of plastic and break when the guides are used for a long time. The clamp block (86) is attached to the pivot body (84) with screws (not numbered), and the cover plate (85) is attached to the pivot body (84) with screws (not numbered). Assembly of the clamp block (86), the pivot body (84) and the cover plate (85) is complex.
To overcome the shortcomings, automatic positioning hinges for glass doors that can precisely position a glass door are still needed, and an automatic positioning hinge for a glass door in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a simple adjustable automatic positioning hinge for a glass door, which can also make small adjustments to align the glass door with the doorframe when the doorframe is not true.
To achieve the objective, an adjustable automatic positioning hinge for a glass door in accordance with the present invention has a doorframe bracket, a body, a spindle, a U-shaped male bracket and a U-shaped female bracket. The U-shaped male bracket and the U-shaped female bracket face each other and clamp and hold a glass door when the brackets are attached to each other. The U-shaped male bracket and the U-shaped female bracket are securely attached to the spindle and pivot relative to the body that is securely attached to the doorframe. The glass door is clamped between the U-shaped male bracket and the U-shaped female bracket. A first threaded hole and a second threaded hole are defined radially in the cylindrical surface of the spindle at an angle of 172.5xc2x0 and two setscrew holes are defined in a central protrusion on the male bracket so two setscrews can securely hold the spindle and be used to adjust the spindle relative to the positioning assemblies.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.